criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Best Laid Plans
Best Laid Plans is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-ninth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred thirtieth case overall. It takes place in the Capitol Peak district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player went to the town square to take their positions for their plan to stop the mass execution and arrest Mayor Lawson. Once there, however, they found Inspector Jaubert, dead on the guillotine, and so the execution had to be postponed, ruining the team's plan. During the investigation, Judge Umbright was found to have been at the town square before the murder, prompting the team to flag her as a suspect. Later, the team saved Lady Highmore from arrest after she knocked out Officer Smythe of the Justice Corps after he had barged in her house and almost discovered the resistance war room. Maddie soon went into labor and (with Highmore's assistance) gave birth to George Dupont, so Isaac replaced her in the investigation. After all this, the team found resistance leader Giulietta Capecchi guilty of the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Giulietta said she and Enzo Jonas were preparing to execute the plan at the town square when Jaubert spotted them. She and Jaubert then fought before she shoved him into the guillotine. When the rope slipped, the blade came down and killed Jaubert. Enzo then helped Giulietta escape and cover her tracks so she would not be sentenced to death for the accident. While the team was considering what to do with her, Charlie came and informed them that Lawson's goons had stormed the airship and arrested the entire Squad, including his baby. Isaac immediately told Giulietta and Enzo to run away for the time being. Charlie and Dick then elaborated, saying that Officer Smythe had reported that the Squad was hiding something from him during the investigation so the Corps concluded that they were sympathetic to the resistance. When they were being stormed, Charlie and Dick hid under sheets in the morgue to avoid arrest, whereupon they heard someone—likely Viola—getting knocked out. They also heard that the Squad was to be held in the dungeons before their execution at dawn the following day. They then concluded that the Corps were waiting for them aboard the airship, so they could not go back there. Highmore then offered her help to the four remaining Squad members, saying that her great-grandfather designed the dungeons and that she had a model of it in the war room. She also said that she had medicinal supplies in the headquarters so that Dick could readily prepare and administer treatment to the team. Isaac and the player found the dungeon model and sent it to Charlie, who pinpointed the Squad's most probable location. However, he said that they needed to enter the door leading to the underground enclosure and that they needed the key to the Squad's holding cell. The team then talked to Nicholas Holloway, Evie's brother, who said that Highmore's great-grandfather must have kept a copy of the skeleton key within the house. Shortly after, Isaac and the player were able to find the key. Meanwhile, Highmore and the player found a vial of acetaminophen (a painkiller) in the headquarters, which Dick promptly used to devise a treatment. Afterwards, Dick said that George Blanton had become a prison guard for the Corps, so Isaac (whom Blanton had always admired) could talk him into getting access to the dungeons. They then camped out and, at night, Isaac was able to convince Blanton that Lawson was relocating the prisoners and also got him to give them uniforms so they could blend in. Charlie and the player then slipped into the dungeons in uniform and found the team, who were conveniently put in the same cell as Katherine Woolf. They freed the Squad and the rest of the political prisoners (which included Rockley Rochester and Mildred Takakura). After escaping, Rose told the prisoners to split up and reconvene at Highmore's house. Charlie told Maddie that he had to go back to the airship to retrieve something important, so Isaac accompanied him to ensure his safety. Summary Victim *'Inspector Jaubert' (found dead on the guillotine) Murder Weapon *'Guillotine' Killer *'Giulietta Capecchi' Suspects JUmbrightMOTPP.png|Judge Umbright LHighmoreMOTPPC230.png|Lady Highmore GCapecchiMOTPPC230.png|Giulietta Capecchi OSmytheMOTPP.png|Officer Smythe EJonasMOTPPC230.png|Enzo Jonas Quasi-suspect(s) NHollowayMOTPQ.png|Nicholas Holloway GBlantonMOTPQC230.png|George Blanton Killer's Profile *The killer knows self-defense. *The killer knows military history. *The killer eats canned pork. *The killer has bruises. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C230CS1A.png|Guillotine Platform C230CS1B.png|Town Square Shops C230CS2A.png|Resistance Headquarters C230CS2B.png|Hospital Room Tables C230CS3A.png|Resistance War Room C230CS3B.png|Wine Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Guillotine Platform. (Clues: Knitting Nancy, Torn Card, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Inspector Jaubert) *Examine Knitting Nancy. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Judge Umbright) *Ask Judge Umbright why she was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Judge Umbright identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Resistance Headquarters) *Investigate Resistance Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Judge Umbright interrogated; Clues: Locked Box, Wallet) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Armband; New Suspect: Lady Highmore) *Ask Lady Highmore about her Justice Corps interrogation. (Prerequisite: Box deciphered) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Coaster; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Talk to Giulietta Capecchi about the murder. (Prerequisite: Coaster found) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Invitation Card) *Analyze Invitation Card. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows military history) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Guillotine; Attribute: The killer knows self-defense) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Officer Smythe. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Smythe knows self-defense and knows military history) *Investigate Resistance War Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Crate, Newspaper) *Examine Crate. (Result: Film Roll) *Analyze Film Roll. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Enzo Jonas) *Talk to Enzo Jonas about spying on Jaubert. (Prerequisite: Film Roll analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hospital Room Tables; Profile updated: Enzo knows self-defense and knows military history) *Investigate Hospital Room Tables. (Prerequisite: Enzo interrogated; Clues: Victim's Medal, Torn Cloth) *Examine Victim's Medal. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned pork) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Sweater) *Talk to Judge Umbright about the sweater-vest. (Prerequisite: Sweater unraveled) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Caricature) *Ask Giulietta Capecchi about the caricature in The New Truth. (Prerequisite: Caricature unraveled; Profile updated: Giulietta knows self-defense and knows military history) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wine Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Wooden Pieces, Plaque, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Board with Diagram) *Confront Enzo Jonas about changing our ambush. (Prerequisite: Board with Diagram unraveled; Profile updated: Enzo eats canned pork, Giulietta eats canned pork) *Examine Plaque. (Result: Dry Substance) *Examine Dry Substance. (Result: Tea Leaves) *Ask Lady Highmore about Jaubert's funeral plaque. (Prerequisite: Tea Leaves identified under microscope; Profile updated: Highmore knows self-defense, knows military history and eats canned pork) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Inspection Reports) *Analyze Inspection Reports. (09:00:00) *Ask Officer Smythe about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Inspection Reports analyzed; Profile updated: Umbright eats canned pork) *Investigate Town Square Shops. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Trash Can, Canned Pork) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has bruises) *Examine Canned Pork. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Final Judgment (5/6). (No stars) Final Judgment (5/6) *Talk to Lady Highmore. (Available after unlocking Final Judgment; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Resistance Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Highmore interrogated; Clue: Trunk) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Vial) *Examine Vial. (Result: Acetaminophen) *Analyze Acetaminophen. (09:00:00) *Investigate Resistance War Room. (Prerequisite: Highmore interrogated; Clue: Dungeon Model) *Examine Dungeon Model. (Result: Dungeon Model) *Analyze Dungeon Model. (06:00:00) *Talk to Nicholas Holloway about the dungeon. (Prerequisite: Dungeon Model analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wine Shelves. (Prerequisite: Nicholas interrogated; Clue: Locked Clock) *Examine Locked Clock. (Result: Skeleton Key) *Convince Officer Blanton to let us into the dungeon. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Justice Corps Vest) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is derived from the quote: "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry," which means that no matter how carefully a project is planned, something will still go wrong. *This is one of the four cases in Mysteries of the Past where the killer does not face trial, the others being Behind the Mask, Death is a Cabaret, and Last Stand for Justice. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In Chapter 2, Attila the Hun is mentioned. *In Chapter 3, a quote from Henry IV, Part 2 is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Capitol Peak